


Healing

by sunmakers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmakers/pseuds/sunmakers
Summary: Giving up his insomia medication, Levi gave up and started taking prescription marijuana.Prescription card in hand, he goes to the dispensary -only to find someone who might be another source of his staying up late at night.





	Healing

He can see the stars moving as they flicker, hot and bright at the rooftop of his cabin, he can also see the hands of his analog wristwatch. Tick. Another second gone. Tick. Another minute. Tick. An hour. The impulse to work drove away time for sleep; never a good sign. Most people sleep when they're loaded up with medication, not on the rooftop counting sheep.

The stars looked beautiful at first, and he entertained the impulse to sleep beneath them. Now the view isn't that bad -inky bluish black sky laid out to places his eyes could not reach; he could smell the cold air from pines nearby. The stars twinkling white, blue, red sprayed over the ink; so many he wanted to ask them if they ever felt lonely.

Ugh, he tried not to roll his eyes but instead put the fleshy part of his palms on them and pressed, he felt bloated and dizzy but neither sleep nor fatigue took him. His psychiatrist diagnosed mental illnesses -insomia then depression, just to make him take the vacation. A week or two away from work she said in private, and he didn't bother to tell his superior but surprise suprise, he knew. Levi's superior called him into to his office.

The space is larger than Levi's, a mahogany double door seperated the waiting area into the office. Slivers of sunlight were shielded by golden curtains which made the room illuminate with yellow glow. Besides the blond boss seated behind an antique desk, Levi could make out his psychiatrist fiddling with the knick knacks on the wooden shelves. He made himself comfortable on the burgundy couch.

As if the choices of top mental institutions, which his psychiatrist presented, would make him feel better if he voluntarily admit himself in hospitalization. To each option he said "Disgusting." until left with only none. His psychiatrist and his superior communicated telepathically, judging from prolonged eye contact, on ways he could be subdued. He expected for two 6 foot orderlies to come behind the mahogany door and sedate him.

  
"Do you have a place in mind?" the redhead doctor said.

What he had in mind is to fly private to one of their office and from there work his ass off. Sure, he could take their suggestion of picking flowers somewhere along the tropics, counting each petals, dyeing his pubes blue, even starting a family OR he could file a suit right back their competition. Time is of essence when you're heading a legal department. He heard the gear switching up in in his mind but his colleague did too, "I already notified the other offices of your absence." the blond said with a smile.

  
'How nice of you' he thought with a scowl. Knowing him, this means a working ban just for yours truly and at that he felt bitter, he thought about punching the man and backhanding the grin off his doctor, atleast he did not lose his juvenile tendencies which stretched way back on his childhood days, back when he didn't know anything about law. Not that he hated vacations, or hated taking breaks; he hated taking the time off when he is on the moment. He looked at his colleagues, looked at them hard. Perhaps he did need a break.

'Save your recommendations,' he paused 'I already have a place in mind' he said.

He should be sleeping after a thorough clean up of the small cabin.

It's as if he waded through the room cluttered with junk, sample brochures and rat shit. He spared a thought at his uncle as he saw the family photo and the same man's picture standing outside this same cabin. He saw a dusty metal filing cabinet, brushed some of the dust in the handle, and opened. He gave a quick glance over the contents: ton of documents, a woman spread eagled for the world to see on the cover of a magazine; he closed the filling cabinet.

'Filthy, dead bastard.' he said to no one. He turned around, eyes sweeped at the mess his uncle left; he sighed. 'Lucky me' he put on a white mask, grabbed the wooden broom and started to sweep.

And that's how he ended up on the rooftop. He could tell he dozed off a little, he didn't feel rested though. He laid back and bit off a sigh but since not one soul is around he let it out.

He can almost see the stars moving, fading as they were replaced by the morning dawn. This would not do.


End file.
